Jazz, balas y champagne
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Viktor es cadete de la Academia de Policía de la ciudad de Chicago, Yuuri es egresado de Harvard y trabaja para el gobierno. Ambos son asignados como nuevos reclutas al Departamento del Tesoro de USA, y también son los conejillos de indias en un extraño experimento del inspector en jefe del departamento, Yakov Feltsman. La década de los 20's, la ley nunca lució tan bien. (Victuuri)
1. Zorro astuto

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Jazz, balas y champagne.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Samuel Smith, el zorro.**

.

.

.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta el inspector mientras el muchacho frente a él sigue encuadrado, está frente a alguien importante. No se ha presentado el inspector pero lo sabe, el muchacho lo sabe por el modo en que llegó a interrumpir la práctica de tiro, la forma presurosa en que el instructor lo llamó y sus gesticulaciones generales, la atmósfera que lo rodea y en que todos se mueven alrededor de él.

—Samuel Smith —responde casi de inmediato, sus ojos azules se fijan en los pequeños del mayor. Los ojos del hombre parecen pequeños botones incrustados en una cara dura, la nariz grande sobresale más que otra cosa y el ceño fruncido parece parte del rostro general, el de los ojos azules no puede imaginarse esa cara sin esa arruga entre sus cejas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, maldito bastardo? —exige nuevamente el inspector y el menor sale de sus pensamientos, también frunce el ceño.

—Samuel Smith —repite convencido, con tranquilidad y sereno, lo ha practicado tantas veces al espejo durante tanto tiempo que es algo natural para él, y no es como si mintiera, pues desde hace muchos años él es Samuel Smith, jamás ha titubeado, ni siquiera cuando fue llevado a la primaria del distrito en Brooklyn donde su madre lo llevó a vivir con sus otros dos hermanos. Traga saliva porque los pequeños ojos parecen afilarse y un escalofrio lo recorre.

—Tu maldito verdadero nombre, bastardo.

Pocas cosas le dan miedo a Samuel, no obstante se da cuenta que el sujeto frente a él está entrando a la lista de temores cuando se descubre conteniendo la respiración. Misma que exhala y vuelve a inhalar, el mayor no desistirá y Samuel se siente acorralado, se siente un poco perdido porque peleó toda una guerra para llegar hasta donde está pero... no hay más.

—Viktor Nikiforov —responde.

—¿Cómo? —el hombre de los ojos pequeños que es apenas un poco más alto que él, robusto y con un penetrante aliento amargo y cigarrillos acerca su oreja hasta los labios del menor.

—Viktor Nikiforov, señor —responde el de los ojos claros.

—Viktor, basura, Nikiforov... porque eres un cerdo comunista... ¿o eres una basura imperialista? —reza el inspector.

—No soy un cerdo comunista, ni una basura imperialista... —Viktor, que antes se llamaba Samuel no se mueve aunque aprieta los puños, responde con tanta calma como es posible.

—Que tu maldita raza aría son unos cerdos comunistas y el resto son basu- —el hombre queda con media palabra a decir, pues ha intentado sacar su fuete para disciplinar al contrario, pero Viktor le apunta con el arma debajo del mentón. El mayor siente la presión del cañón de la pistola contra la parte blanca de la mandíbula y no puede evitar sonreír.

El joven de ojos claros baja el arma cuando el contrario muestra sus manos en señal de rendición.

—Viktor Nikiforov, ese nombre me gusta más, zorro astuto... después de la guerra ser ruso ganó sus puntos en nuestro mundillo —reza con seriedad extendiendo su mano hacia el cadete—. Bienvenido al Departamento del Tesoro de los Estados Unidos.

—Se-señor —masculla sin poder entender lo que estaba ocurrido.

—Inspector Yakov Feltsman —aprietan sus manos y el mayor enciende un cigarrillo—. Por algún motivo los malditos americanos confían su dinero en los extranjeros que en sus propios connacionales.

Viktor no puede evitar reírse suavemente.

—Si en algo le sirvo, señor, ahí estaré... —no puede evitar dejar de sonreír.

—Mañana preséntate a las ocho de la mañana —dice Yakov y el otro ruso asiente.

Regresa a la práctica el Viktor mientras que se acomoda el pants deportivo que es el uniforme de entrenamiento policiaco, es de un gris oscuro, un gris rata, dicen.

—Le dije que Smith es todo un prodigio —comenta el instructor. Y Yakov asiente dando una larga calada a su cigarrillo—. En todas las áreas es un prodigio.

El cadete vuelve a su flanco, y se pone en posición, hay un fulgor en su pecho que bombea adrenalina a todo su cuerpo, se siente entre nubes y un hormigueo especial en sus dedos. Apenas termine la práctica correrá a llamar a Lilia, a su madre, para informarle que antes de graduarse ya tiene una asignación, y no cualquiera, era en el Departamento del Tesoro. Los disparos estallan uno tras otro y no falla ni un sólo tiro.

Yakov da la última calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirar la colilla al piso, donde lo pisa para apagarlo y salir de la sala de tiro, las balas estallando le están reventando los oídos. Se coloca su sombrero sobre su cabeza calva y acomodó la gabardina marrón. Afuera llovía y alguien tenía a Ella Fitzgerald a todo volumen en su megáfono musical.

Son los años 20's y hay Jazz, balas y champagne en el aire.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	2. Ninja cuatro ojos

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Jazz, balas y champagne**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Yuuri Katsuki, el Ninja cuatro ojos.**

.

.

.

Harvard fue fundada en 1636 , y es la institución de enseñanza universitaria más antigua de Estados Unidos, por tal motivo, no es de extrañarse que consagre a los docentes y maestros mejor cotizados en cada una de las áreas que ofrece dentro de sus carreras. Yuuri Katsuki es egresado de dicha institución, sin embargo, lo que para algunos es una dicha digna de presunción para Yuuri Katsuki es el estandarte mínimo que le ha servido para lograr acomodarse en un privilegiado puesto gubernamental. Acaba de egresar, con honores, así que ha sido relativamente fácil acceder a dicho puesto. No es nada emocionante, no está salvando al mundo, ni mucho menos haciendo historia, sólo es lo suficiente para poder pagarse el alquiler, los trajes y la comida cada mañana y cada noche.

Sus padres no requieren dinero de él, su hermana ya se casó. A pesar de ser una familia de inmigrantes japoneses que llegaron tras la primer gran guerra lograron mantener el estatus socio-económico que tenían en el país del sol naciente. Su padre fue bastante sabio al empacar varios metros de tela al momento de abordar la avioneta que los sacó del país. Y cuando se decía varios metros, era un eufemismo pues en realidad la familia no llevó nada más que cajas y cajas con seda de la mejor calidad, lo último que le quedó a la familia antes de perderlo todo. No obstante, Toshiya Katsuki solía consolarse diciendo que de haberse quedado en Japón simpatizando con la guerra (con la que él no estaba de acuerdo y por lo cuál tuvieron que huir en primer lugar) jamás habrían logrado amasar todo el dinero que la familia actualmente poseía. Fortuna que tarde o temprano pasaría a manos de Yuuri, el negocios de las sedas y los bordados no eran para Yuuri, pero le gustaba pensar en las posibilidades que tendría cuando llegara el momento de suceder la cabeza familiar. Quizás él no sabía moda, pero si sobre números y con ese principio, en esencia, había optado por estudiar una carrera en contaduría.

Dicha carrera fue la que le abrió las puertas al gobierno donde actualmente desempeñaba y le había dado el acceso, también, a una vida lejos del cuidado familiar. Allá, en Chicago.

"¡Pero es peligroso con todos esos mafiosos!" —fue lo primero en lo que su madre pensó cuando Yuuri llegó con la noticia de su asignación meses después de haberse graduado.

—No creo que tenga que enfrentarme a ninguno de ellos, además los italianos tienen su barrio y pocas veces se acercan a las oficinas gubernamentales... es como si una zorra corriera a la trampa —explicó Yuuri con tranquilidad—, es ilógico.

Y aunque su madre no quedó conforme, no tuvo más opción que brindarle su bendición para permitir que por lo menos unos años más su hijo cumpliera su sueño de independencia.

Llegado el momento de suceder la fortuna familiar, vendería a un buen costo (sabría cuánto era lo justo y los procedimientos) las acciones de la empresa y después dividiría las ganancias entre él, su hermana y los trabajadores con más tiempo en la empresa. Después viviría de su pensión por sus propios años de trabajo para el gobierno. Un trabajo monótono, sereno y rutinario.

O al menos eso creyó hasta el momento en que Yakov se paró frente a él.

—¿Perdón? —pregunta Yuuri confundido. Tiene en sus manos unos documentos, los importes de una empresa y el registro de recaudación de los últimos tres años fiscales de dicho negocio. Acomoda sus lentes confundidos por la forma en que el inspector en jefe irrumpió en su oficina.

—Que si tienes placa, Katsuki, ¿tienes placas? —repite Yakov mientras que Yuuri tarda en captar la pregunta y asiente. Todos los trabajadores de recaudación de fondos, es decir, del Departamento del Tesoro, tienen una placa con la cual se validan sus acciones cuando llega el momento de revisar documentos de ingresos y egresos de los negocios que deben de supervisar.

—Sí, tengo una —responde, aún aturdido porque es algo por hecho que Yakov debe de saber.

—Excelente, ven acá —ordena Yakov mientras le tira al escritorio lo que Yuuri reconoce como una escopeta. El japonés mira el arma casi con terror antes de tomarla—. Date prisa, tu ninja cuatro ojos —grita Yakov mientras sale del cubículo de Katsuki y éste salta en su silla antes de incorporarse, tomando el arma. Siente su peso y lo cálida que está, Yakov la había llevado debajo de su cálido abrigo.

—Perdón... ¿a dónde vamos? —pregunta el japonés siguiendo a Yakov y a otros tres hombres que miran con cierta pena al japonés.

—Vamos a hacer una redada —dice alguien a su lado mientras que lo empuja del hombro para que se dé prisa.

—Yakov... ¿Qué demonios es esto? —interroga el jefe de la oficina, Celestino Cialdini que iba entrando a la sección de cubícalo.

—Iremos a hacer una maldita redada, estoy harto de la situación con Peregrini —responde Yakov encarando al italiano, están de la misma estatura y Yuuri se siente pequeñito cuando tiene que pasar entre ambos, alguien lo empujó cuando se intentó detener, resistiéndose así un poco.

—¿Quién lo autorizó? —Celestino ve pasar a los subordinados. Todos vestidos de traje, gabardina, sombreros y armas.

—Le pregunté al inspector en jefe y me dijo que podía ir —contesta Yakov.

El último subordinado en pasar entre ellos se ríe entre dientes mientras alcanza a sus compañeros que frente al elevador esperan a que éste suba para poder llevarlos a la primer planta del edificio donde se encuentran.

—Pe-pero... tú eres el inspector en jefe —comenta contrariado el italiano.

—Lo sé —refuta de inmediato Yakov quitándose el sombrero para despedirse y alcanzar a sus muchachos.

Los cinco hombres llenan el pequeño espacio del ascensor y éste baja. Uno enciende un cigarro y el humo pronto termina de rellenar los espacios libres entre todos esos cuerpos. Yuuri tuvo que hacer un breve entrenamiento policíaco, brevísimo de un mes o quizás menos, antes de poder entrar al Departamento de Tesoro, así que tiene las nociones básicas de cómo usar un arma, sin embargo su adrenalina se dispara cuando las puertas del elevador se abren y todos avanzan, lo vuelven a empujar, ha quedado atrapado entre todos los cuerpos. Apenas reconoce a unos cuántos porque los ha visto de lejos pasar delante de su cubículo que quedaba a la altura de la mitad del pasillo que llevaba hacia las oficinas del Jefe del departamento y el Inspector en jefe del departamento, los dos peces gordos del departamento, sin contar al comisionado, pero él tenía su oficina en el último piso en un gran despacho con la mejor vista de Chicago. Es fácil de recordar a esas personas que ahora lo suben, casi como si fuera un secuestro, a un Ford Modelo A que los espera en el estacionamiento del Inspector, debido a que todos eran jóvenes, el más grande de edad quizás tendría unos 38, de ahí en fuera todos eran "carne joven", la mayoría de las personas en el Departamento del Tesoro en el piso donde Katsuki trabajaba eran contadores de edad avanzada que tenían mucho tiempo en el negocio de los números, Yuuri era el más joven en ese piso aunque a pesar de estar en una edad dinámica se había adaptado perfectamente al resto de sus compañeros.

—Katsuki, ¿sabes manejar? —pregunta Yakov.

—No tengo licencia —responde de inmediato desde el asiento de atrás, a acomodado el arma entre sus piernas como los otros dos hombres que lo flanquean.

—Pues mañana irás con Tyler del departamento de tráfico y transporte y le dirás que yo le ordeno que te dé una licencia, ¿me escuchaste?

—Sí, señor... pe-pero no sé manejar... —trata de obviar las cosas el japonés y los otros hombres se ríen.

—Pues para mañana que saques la licencia ya debes de saber... o te pondré a sacar copias hasta que te retires —sentencia el ruso antes de encender el auto y empezar a manejar—. Zorro Nikiforov, hay unos papeles en la guantera, dáselos al Ninja cuatro ojos —ordena el inspector y Yuuri suspira porque, es muy triste pero, está acostumbrado a ese tipo de apodos, ni siquiera se ofende. Durante su paso por la universidad sufrió toda clase de abuso tanto verbal cómo físico, indirecto y directo, por profesores y compañeros por su calidad de inmigrante. Así que el apodo del Inspector en jefe Yakov es una leve caricia. El chico que está en el asiento de copiloto le entrega dichos documentos y Yuuri los recibe, los empieza a leer—. ¿Los estás leyendo?

—Sí.

—Excelente —resuelve Yakov—. Memoriza los cargos, los nombres y las cantidades para la incautación, serás el hombre a la cabeza —Yuuri alza la cara totalmente aterrado porque eso significa que será el que entre primero anunciando la redada—. ¿Qué haces, Katsuki? No me mires como si tuvieras las bolas en la garganta y ya no pudieras respirar, sigue leyendo que ya casi llegamos —regaña Yakov y el japonés vuelve a clavar su mirada en el documento. Se enfoca sólo en los datos más importante que por suerte están subrayados con pulso tembloroso.

Cuando llegan al inmueble, todos bajan y Yuuri se siente caminar sobre nubes viendo la espalda de Yakov, todos llevan sus armas, listas. Uno de los chicos se queda afuera de la puerta principal, el lugar parece una bodega o una fábrica, y debe de serlo porque están en la zona industrial de la ciudad. Los demás compañeros de Yuuri y él mismo entran tras una patada que Yakov ha dado a la puerta, ésta cede sin más en un estruendo violento, da un disparó al techo y la bala hace estallar en chispas una de las lamparas que está colgada sobre las cabezas de todos, el hecho llama la atención de los trabajadores que petrificados solo se atreven a observar a los hombres que enseguida se desplazan apuntando a todos.

—¡Nadie se mueva! ¡Esto es una redada! —grita Yakov y todos los trabajadores alzan la mano.

—Por orden del Gobierno Federal el inmueble queda a disposición del Departamento del Tesoro —dice Yuuri mostrando su placa.

—¿Pero qué rayos están... —alguien se intenta acercar pero el Zorro Nikiforov corta cartucho de su escopeta y apunta hacia el sujeto que se mueve.

—Quédate donde está o ve a buscar a tu jefe —ordena el ruso.

El hombre agredido se queda quieto.

Yuuri mira de reojo al que le ha ayudado y sonríe débilmente como agradecimiento mientras que los procedimientos de incautación inician. Yakov le da algunas palmadas a Yuuri y a Nikiforov antes de adelantarse. Llama a Yuuri y son llevados ante el encargado mientras otro compañero obliga a los empleados a detener las máquinas y después alinea a todos los presentes contra la pared, son unos quince trabajadores y tres supervisores. En la oficina del gerente hay tres personas más.

—Zorro Nikiforov, ven acá —llama Yakov desde la puerta de aquella oficina y Viktor corre—. Este muchacho es capaz de volarle los sesos tres veces antes de que mueran así que no lo hagan enojar —explica Feltsman.

—Pero es contra la ley lo que están haciendo —resuelve uno de los afectados y Yakov lo golpea con la cacha de su escopeta.

—Yo soy la ley, maldito bastardo... —escupe viendo al pobre diablo que ha caído de espaldas contra la pared sosteniéndose la nariz que le sangra, Yakov mira su reloj y frunce el ceño—. Yuuri, tienes diez minutos para encontrar la evidencia suficiente del lavado de dinero —reza el mayor y los tres hombres que están siendo amenazados por Viktor "el Zorro" Nikiforov abren tanto sus párpados que la sorpresa no termina de entrar ahí, pero ninguno se atreve a decir nada.

Yuuri asiente aún con el vértigo corriéndole por todo el cuerpo, se mueve entre los archiveros saca papeles los lee, sus ojos repasan números. Intenta abrir un archivero pero no es posible abrirlo y suspira profundamente. Viktor hinca a los tres hombres con las manos en la cabeza para vigilarlos mejor.

—Necesito que abran ese archivero —suplica Yuuri con calma a los acusados.

—¿Por qué debería de... —se queda callado porque Viktor lo apunta directamente al rostro y el sujeto mira al japonés y luego al ruso.

—Si colaboran con nosotros es probable que puedan conseguir un mejor resultado durante su juicio, mencionaré al fiscal que colaboró con nosotros —promete y Yakov rueda los ojos aunque no interviene en la negociación.

—Asqueroso japonés —reza el sujeto y Yuuri suspira incorporándose—. Jamás ayudaría a un- —la frase queda a medias cuando estrella su zapato contra el rostro del sujeto, así, lo patea como un balón de Fútbol y los otros dos indignados ven al pequeño hombrecito.

—¿Alguien más quiere negociar? —susurra con calma Yuuri y el que no ha sido dañado aún señala el cajón del escritorio. Yuuri encuentra unas llaves y es capaz de abrir el archivero.

Yakov aprovecha a colocar algunas bolsas de un polvo blanco en los cajones, y para cuando llega la policía de Chicago excusan por torpeza propia las heridas de dos de los detenidos. En la cajuela del Ford Modelo A una caja llena de documentos, suficiente material para incriminar y llevar a juicio a Orlando Peregrini por lavado de dinero y evación de impuesto. Mientras arrestan a todo el mundo, de momento por posesión de droga, Yuuri vomita en el callejón junto al edificio, se sostiene de la pared y del estómago, está temblando con lágrimas en los ojos. Siente todo su cuerpo frío y vuelve a sentir el asco recorrerle el estómago, vuelve a vomitar. Alguien está a su lado.

—¿Te sientes bien? —susurra una voz que reconoce el japonés.

—Algo así... —masculla Yuuri secándose el vomito con uno de sus pañuelos, el cual tiene que tirar porque apestaría su camisa si lo guarda así sucio, tarde se da cuenta que la persona a su lado le ha ofrecido un pañuelo, sonríe apenas con debilidad—. Gracias...

—No te preocupes... supongo que no estás acostumbrado a esto... —dice el hombre y Yuuri niega aún sonriendo, recargando su mano en la pared.

—En realidad no... —confiesa—. Aplique para este trabajo porque... estaría a salvo del mundo detrás de mi escritorio con lidiando con papeles y números, no con armas y gritos —susurra.

—Hmp... aún así lo hiciste muy bien, me sorprendiste cuando pateaste al sujeto...

La risa de Yuuri a Viktor le parece contagiosa.

—Lo siento... —se disculpa por el pequeño escándalo y se cruza de brazos suspirando el japonés—. Tuve que aprender a defenderme, durante cinco años lidié con toda clase de idiotas y bueno... era eso o volverme la perra de unos veinticinco sujetos dispuestos a sacar su estrés contra el que se dejara —alza los hombros restándole importancia—, supongo que... eso lo tengo bien asimilado.

—Eso suena aterrador —murmura el contrario y Yuuri sigue sonriendo, mira que Yakov sale.

—Supongo que sí... —repite y le hace un movimiento de cabeza para que lo siga pues llegó la hora de irse—. Por cierto, soy Yuuri Katsuki.

—Mucho gusto, Yuuri, yo soy... Viktor Nikiforov —lo piensa un poco antes de decirle su nombre.

—Nikiforov, Zorro Nikiforov —agrega Yuuri y Viktor está a punto de decir algo de buen humor pero Yakov los apremia con un grito.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	3. Canal Street Blues

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Jazz, balas y champagne**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Canal street blues.**

.

.

.

Tararea la canción que suena en la radio que él mismo llevó, está concentrado en eso y en nada más.

—¿King Oliver? —cuestiona Viktor mientras que llega donde Yuuri limpia sus zapatos. El moreno le responde con una sonrisa que marca confirmación a sus palabras.

—King Oliver —resuelve a los segundos sin dejar su labor pero alza la mirada nuevamente cuando ve de reojo la botella que le acercan. Yuuri la toma y le da un sorbo pero enseguida lo escupe frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué es? —cuestiona asqueado y un poco intoxicado.

Viktor se sorprende ante la reacción y suelta una carcajada tomando la botella que le ha ofrecido.

—Es vodka.

—Casi no tomo, pero he tomado vodka, y eso no es vodka, te lo puedo asegurar —acusa el japonés.

—Oh Katsuki... no puedes decir eso —se ríe Viktor sentándose a lado de Yuuri mientras lo ve trabajar—. Es Vodka ruso.

—Todo el vodka es ruso, Viktor.

—No, Katsuki no digas eso... rompes mi corazón —exagera el albino y Yuuri se ríe negando—. No todo el vodka es ruso... es como decir, todas las prostitutas son japonesas...

Yuuri deja de trabajar una vez más y el ruso se da cuenta que entró en un terreno minado y alza las manos buscando como enmendar la metida de pata.

—Quiero decir, ya sabes...

—Las geishas no son prostitutas —bufa Yuuri mientras vuelve a trabajar—. Las mujeres que tú ves en el Izakaya de la 35 west y la avenida Archer sólo son mujeres que se ponen kimono, un poco de pintura y sueltan un par de palabras en japonés no son japonesas... son hijas de americanos de ascendencia japonesa... —susurra volviendo a su labor.

Viktor bufa.

—Todos estos años he vivido engañado —murmura ofendido y Yuuri se ríe mientras deja su zapato junto al otro. Ahora están limpios mira a Viktor que le vuelve ofrecer licor. Lo acepta.

Llevan alrededor de dos semanas trabajando juntos, y Yuuri se ha acostumbrado a tener que contener las ganas de devolver el estómago cada vez que los presuntos criminales quieren pasarse de listo, titubear le haría perder la cabeza, así que prefiere amarrarse la tripa y fingir una actitud que no le corresponde. Viktor es bastante amable pese a su actitud avasallante y extrovertida, es una mechita que a la menor provocación está listo para atacar. Resalta mucho y llama la atención a cualquier lugar al que va, Yuuri siempre ha preferido pasar desapercibido pero se ha dado cuenta que trabajando para Yakov, pasar desapercibido no será una opción.

El grupo se integra en su casi totalidad por extranjeros o repatriados: Leo es el único americano pero tiene raíces latinas y de vez en cuando suelta algún improperio en otro idioma, después está Chris y JJ, Leo es el más joven pero no por eso menos temerario, Otabek también es joven pero no lo aparenta y Chris es algunos años mayor que Yuuri. Entre ellos se llevan bien a pesar que JJ es bastante escandaloso, incluso más que los otros, todos hacen un buen equipo incluso fuera de la oficina, los cuatro (Viktor, Leo, Chris y JJ) se van a beber, a veces invitan a Yuuri pero él se niega rotundamente. Sin embargo Viktor procura siempre integrarlo a la conversación. Chris pertenecía al cuerpo de policía general de Chicago y al igual que JJ, ninguno de los dos dudaron en aceptar la propuesta del Departamento de Tesoro, porque era un trabajo mejor remunerado y con menos riesgos aunque a veces parecía todo lo contrario, sobre todo cuando entraban pateando puertas y amenazando gente. "¿No tienes miedo que alguno de ellos saque un arma y te mate?", preguntó Yuuri un día a Leo, el muchachito le respondió muy resuelto: "Sólo debo ser más rápido que él en disparar". Se notaba a leguas que el entrenamiento recibido en la academia era diferente al que se recibía en la universidad.

—Yuuri —canturrea Chris sentándose en la banca. Están en uno de los deposito del edificio, el sitio que convirtieron en área de descanso para la pequeñita cuadrilla de averiguaciones del Departamento de Tesoro—. ¿Es cierto que fuiste a la universidad, verdad?

El aludido asiente mirando al atractivo sueco.

—Oh... qué maravilla... siempre quise ir a la universidad... —confiesa Chris.

—Pero eres tan idiota como una mula —molesta JJ a su compañero que también ha llegado y Chris solo le levanta el dedo medio como respuesta.

—¿Y por qué no lo intentaste? —pregunta curioso Yuuri, Viktor sigue bebiendo de su botella de vodka, la cual deja entre Yuuri y él.

—Porque soy idiota como una mula —respondió Chris y todos ríen.

—Y si sabías que eras idiota cómo una mula... ¿por qué querías ir a la universidad? —pregunta ahora Leo que acomoda su ropa en el casillero que les han designado.

—Oh porque en las universidades hay dormitorios... ¿cierto, Yuuri? —el aludido asiente una vez más pero no le gusta el rumbo que toma la conversación—. Y bueno, muchos chicos, solos, en un dormitorio... alcohol, fiestas... pero bueno, me quedó el consuelo de estar en la academia —juega con sus cejas y Viktor al igual que Leo fruncen el ceño porque no quieren más detalles.

—Eres un degenerado, enfermo y degenerado —repudia JJ sacándose la camisa para ponerse una limpia—. Mi padre tiene un rancho, quedarme a vivir ahí y trabajar en el rancho hubiera sido genial pero... Sussie Lee una de las vecinas, llevó de vacaciones a su sobrina Isabella Yang... Isabella vive aquí en Chicago y... —suspira enamorado—. Estoy juntando dinero para casarnos en agosto —comenta ilusionado mientras le muestra la fotografía de su prometida a Viktor, Leo y Yuuri que parecen curiosos. Chris la conoce, niega.

—Isabella me cae demasiado bien como para que se vuelva en la esclava de un idiota como tú —sentencia y empiezan a discutir ambos.

—Yo entré a la academia por su programa de educación —interviene Leo sonriendo con debilidad—. Mi madre es domestica para unas personas en el River North —Yuuri alza la mirada—. Viví con ellos desde que nací, me ofrecieron un trabajo como su chófer, porque no puedo pagar los estudios para ser mayordomo y ser mozo no es como que mi sueño... así que el patrón de mi madre me ofreció expedirme una recomendación para ingresar a la academia y... estoy feliz aquí —cuenta con ilusión.

Viktor guarda silencio y da otro sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Y tú, Viktor? —cuestiona Chris—. ¿Por qué estás en esta pocilga del infierno?

El ruso mira al sueco, después a Yuuri y al resto de los presentes. Está por abrir la boca pero la cierra de inmediato cuando la puerta es abierta de golpe.

—¿Qué hacen? Muevan esos traseros —ordena Yakov mientras los apremia. Yuuri se calza los zapatos recién lustrados. Hala el elegante saco del perchero y se acomoda el sombrero para salir con sus compañeros cogiendo de paso el arma, las tienen acomodadas junto a la puerta, con la otra mano coge el folder café oscuro que el Inspector le está entregando, y lo empieza a leer guiando sus pasos hacia el ascensor. Enarca la ceja. Tiene un mal presentimiento pero prefiere no decir nada. Hay buen ambiente en el grupo, JJ sigue molestando a Chris y Leo se ríe, Viktor conversa con Yakov un par de cosas y al abrirse las puertas está Celestino frente a ellos con un papel.

—¡Yakov! Ya te dije que tú y tu grupito de mafiosos deben de parar actividades, es anti... —Yakov coge el documento que Celestino zangolotea frente a la cara del ruso, éste la rompe y la tira sobre su cabeza. Yuuri ve las hojas volar y suspira caminando.

—Me importa mierda —responde Yakov sin dejar de caminar.

—¡Yakov! ¡Te estoy hablando! —rezonga Celestino siguiéndole—. El juez ha di-

Yakov empuja a Yuuri para se dé prisa y se lo entrega a Viktor para que no huya, y Viktor toma del brazo al japones para que siga andando mientras el ruso mayor sigue discutiendo con el italiano.

—Dile al juez que me lama el culo, hemos capturado a más hampones de los que se ha hecho en años... ¿Crees que esos criminales de cuello blanco pagaran sus crímenes pidiéndoles que por favor paguen sus impuestos con papelitos llenos de mierda burocrática? —pregunta Yakov y es lo último que escucha Yuuri antes de ser subido al auto. Yuuri suspira acongojado mientras acomoda el arma entre sus piernas, y vuelve a leer sin decir nada más.

A los pocos minutos llega Yakov con el rostro rojo y evidentemente furioso.

—Esos idiotas, me hacen enojar con sus burocracias de mierda... —masculla encendiendo el auto y avanzando por las congestionadas calles de Chicago.

"**¿No te da miedo que alguien saque un arma y te disparé?**"

Yuuri suspira porque en aquel entonces tuvo que haber escuchado mejor a Leo, aunque era varios años menor, lo tuvo que haber escuchado: Ser más rápido y disparar primero. Una cosa era patearle en la cara a alguien o incluso en los testículos pero otra era dispararle. Él no estaba capacitado para herir o matar a otro ser humano, iba incluso contra sus principios. Pero ahí estaba con una herida de bala en su hombro y aunque Viktor lo había movido justo a tiempo, pudo haber sido peor, ahora tenía una gran anécdota que contar: Incautamos bienes de Al Capone. ¿Cuántos contadores podrían decir eso? Y durante la redada me dispararon. Estaba seguro que era poca la gente que tendría las pelotas de contarlo, y de hecho, si a él se lo preguntaba diría que él mismo se había disparado.

—¿Estás bien, ninja cuatro ojos? —pregunta Yakov mirando a Yuuri que está sentado en la camilla de la enfermería, asiente suavemente con la cabeza.

Dolía como los mil demonios pero no estaba muerto. Así que sí, estaba muy bien. Vivo, y eso era estar de maravilla.

—De acuerdo, tómate una o dos semanas mientras te curas —le dice el ruso y Yuuri se sonroja. Porque una herida de bala no sana en una o dos semanas, además, el trauma que iba a quedar... ¿Quién se haría cargo de ello? Detrás de une scritorio eso no hubiera ocurrido pero... Yakov no lo dejaría volver a la oficina, se lo había dicho unas diez veces e incluso un anciano ya ocupaba su antiguo escritorio. Suspira larmanete antes de mirar hacia sus zapatos que están manchados de sangre y tierra.

—Ni el trabajo que te costó limpiarlos esta mañana... —susurra Viktor entrando.

Yuuri sonríe. Viktor es gracioso y amable.

—Pensé que te habrías ido a festejar con los otros, fue un duro golpe... y probablemente nos masacren muy pronto cuando el gran jefe se entere —comenta Yuuri tratando de ser chistoso pero no le sale, porque esa es una trágica y verdadera realidad. Aún así Viktor se ríe y Yuuri se ríe con él.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que morir a manos de extremistas —cuenta Viktor y Yuuri le mira en silencio, no responde nada.

Una enfermera entra en silencio con algo entre sus manos, observa a Viktor y luego a Yuuri, sonríe tímitamente para acercarse y extender lo que parece ser un suéter tejido color caqui.

—Fue lo único que pude encontrar —susurra la chica y Yuuri agradece mientras se lo empieza a poner, pero es complicado, tiene el brazo inmóvil contra su pecho, así que la enfermera corre a asistirlo. Viktor se hace a un lado observando toda la acción, toda la interacción. Yuuri se vuelve a poner los lentes cuando su brazo libre quedó dentro de la manga. La enfermera se mueve aun costado y le extiende una hoja con una bolsita de cartón.

—Dentro está el medicamento que debe de tomar, y aquí están las indicaciones, te espero pasado mañana para valorar el avance —dice la enfermera y Yuuri asiente recogiendo la bolsa junto con la hoja, sale sin darle mayor importancia a la chica. Viktor se despide cortésmente, sintiendo un poco de pena por ella y no puede evitar soltar una suave carcajada palmeando la espalda de Yuuri.

—De verdad eres un chico bastante inusual... —murmura Nikiforov y Yuuri no entiende a qué se refiere.

Afuera los espera Yakov que ha hecho todo el papeleo, se despide de sus dos empleados y Yuuri sonríe a Viktor.

—Supongo que tendré que tomar un taxi o el transporte —dice Yuuri.

Viktor se queda pensativo.

—No te dejaré ir así, además... Yakov me deja a mí el auto cuando él se va a ver con... su asunto... —desvía la mirada y Yuuri no entiende pero asiente.

—¿No será mucha molestia?

Viktor niega, Yuuri tiene ganas de resistirse pero suspira y accede a subir al auto para ir hacia su hogar.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? —pregunta Viktor encendiendo el Ford.

—Es como si fuéramos a la alcaldía, pero... pasando el canal —lo último lo dice en un hilo de voz mientras el ruso hace el mapa mental de la ciudad, sabe dónde está la alcaldía, pero pasando la alcaldía, mira de reojo a Yuuri.

—¿Vives en River North?

Hay un silencio breve antes de una afirmación.

... o ... o ... o ... o ... o ...

El silencio dura todo el camino mientras que siguen avanzando. El paisaje cambia consecutivamente mientras que el auto circula. Cuando cruzan el puente la atmósfera se siente totalmente distinta. Yuuri no puede evitar suspirar, está por llegar a casa. Son las seis de la tarde así que la mayoría de los negocios tienen sus aparadores encendidos. Tiendas de ropa de lujo, restaurantes a los cuáles solo se pueden ir bajo reservación y otros comercios que ofrecen su servicio para la acaudalada clientela que residen en aquella zona. Yuuri da algunas indicaciones. Vive en una de las calles laterales a la avenida principal. En una de las casas que están en fila sobre una hermosa acera decorada con árboles que pintan sus hojas del color del otoño. Hay un oficial de policía caminando y vigilando todo. Yuuri baja primero después de que Viktor se estacioné en un espacio vacío frente a una de las fachadas blancas con los marcos de las ventanas, las puertas y cenefas negras. Yuuri saca del bolsillo de su pantalón su llave pero no la tiene con él. Recuerda que la dejó en el edificio del Departamento, suspira y toca el timbre suplicando porque la señora Mei esté todavía ahí, y sonríe aliviado cuando escucha sus pasos acercarse gira su mirada y ve a Viktor aún en el auto, el ruso sigue viendo al rededor con un toque de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¿No quieres bajar? —pregunta Yuuri y Viktor se lo piensa un poco.

Pronto los dos esperan frente a la puerta y Yuuri tuerce los labios.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —murmura Yuuri—. Y agradecería que no lo comentes con los otros chicos...

—Eres el primer tipo rico que se averguenza de serlo...

Yuuri se ríe, sí, Viktor es muy gracioso y carismático.

—Yo no soy el rico, lo son mis padres... —infiere con voz suave—. Y esto... lo estoy pagando, no creas que es gratis... —explica.

—¿Cuánto dinero te pagan a ti? —pregunta ofendido Viktor y Yuuri vuelve a reír. Ha empezado a sudar.

La puerta se abre y una mujer asiática, pequeña y de lentes les observa.

—¡Yuuri! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! —interroga asustada mientras lo hace entrar guiándolo a la sala. Yuuri trata de explicarlo pero Mei corre de un lado a otro. Viktor piensa que es la madre de Yuuri pero se distrae viendo el interior del hogar. Las paredes están pintadas de un tono verde y los muebles son blancos. Se respira la elegancia y la exclusividad en todo el lugar, avanza un poco hasta una pared donde hay algunas fotografías y en ellas aparecen diferentes personas, todas vestidas con trajes extraños. Reconoce a Yuuri en algunas fotografías. También está colgado el diploma expedido por Harvard pero nota que la parte inferior parece estar manchado. Se acerca más para ver si no es un efecto de la luz y la sombra pero en realidad está manchado.

—Cuando me lo dieron mis compañeros decidieron que se vería mejor adornado con mierda... —susurra Yuuri detrás de Viktor—. Así que me arrojaron con todo y toga a un charco de lodo y estiércol que prepararon especialmente para mí... —murmura. Viktor vuelve su mirada a Yuuri quien contempla con él el diploma—. Uno de esos imbéciles jugara para senador en unos cinco años más... su papá pertenece a la cámara alta... —después le sonrió al ruso—. ¿Quieres cenar? Hay katsudon.

Viktor no sabe que responder y niega.

—No quisiera importunar a tu madre...

—¿Mi ma- —pregunta y escucha a la señora Mei en la cocina, el japonés se ríe negando—. Ella es la mujer que me ayuda con la limpieza de la casa... no es mi madre, mi madre vive en New York con mi padre... —dice sonriendo—. ¿De dónde sacas que es mi madre? Ella es china y yo soy japonés —quiere sonar indignado pero no le sale pues se da cuenta que Viktor se sonroja, y alivia el ambiente tomándolo del brazo, para arrastrarlo como puede a su cocina donde dos tazones de humeante katsudon los esperan. Yuuri le comenta a la señora Mei el desacierto de Viktor y ella parece más ofendida, Yuuri se ríe y Viktor solo se sonroja más.

Yuuri le explica a Viktor como usar los palillos y se divierte el japonés viendo fallar al ruso. Le explica varias veces hasta que mejor le da un tenedor. Duran un rato discutiendo, Mei enciende la radio y están dando Canal Street Blues. Es una buena canción. Es King Oliver. Viktor sonríe.

La comida, y la compañía es deliciosa.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	4. 2231 Imperial Road, River North

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Jazz, balas y champagne**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**2231 Imperial Road, River North.**

.

.

.

—Entonces eres japonés pero siempre viviste aquí —pregunta Viktor mientras mueve su mano que Yuuri ha servido animadamente con ron. Se lo han traído del Caribe a su padre y su padre le ha mandado el artículo a su hijo a sabiendas que Yuuri tenía más contactos con occidentales, el regalo llegó con una nota: "Ya regresa a casa", pero Yuuri solo agradeció con un amable: "No".

—Sí —responde sin mucho misterio el oriental ahora sentado con cuidado en el sillón frente al de Viktor.

Ya es completamente de noche, pero Viktor no siente la urgencia de irse. No quiere irse. Yuuri le parece un personaje intrigante, sobre todo ahora que conoce el hogar de Yuuri. Un extranjero cualquiera no podría vivir en una zona como River North, hasta la propia mafia prefería mantener sus asuntos lejos de River North debido a que ahí se codeaban los altos mandos del gobierno y millonarios del mundo occidental, esto no se debía o respeto, sino porque mucho de los personajes de ese mundillo se encontraban coludidos con sus negocios o eran potenciales inversionistas. River North era una esfera de cristal protegida por gobierno y el propio crimen organizado. Y Yuuri, tranquilamente vivía ahí, con una criada china que respetuosamente se despedía de ellos y salía por la puerta trasera.

Veía a Yuuri frente a él acomodar su brazo sobre el descanso del sillón y lo veía como alguien bastante simple, un "chinito" más de los miles que podías encontrar en el barrio Chino más al norte de la ciudad. Debía de reconocer que era meticuloso con su aspecto físico, fácilmente amedrentado por los superiores pero alguien que podía quitarse el abrigo de cobarde (o esconderlo) cuando el momento requería ser valiente. Ciertamente creyó que era alguien aburrido que no le gustaba convivir con el resto ni para beber, comer o mover las lentejuelas de la falda de alguna chica de cabarete. Sin embargo, ahora que entraba a casa de Yuuri, observaba su entorno, probaba la comida y bebía su licor, entendía que él prefería prescindir de todos los placeres mundanos que la prole disfrutaba para escapar de su triste y llana realidad, Yuuri no vivía en una realidad ni triste, ni pobre, ni llana. Vivía en una aparente opulencia con un delicioso plato de comida en la mesa, fino alcohol en su licorera y probablemente el dulce calor de una hermosa chica de renombre.

Yuuri no era aburrido, no era "cualquiera", no era cobarde, no era un pelele como Chris y los chicos decían entre burlas entradas las copas en la cantina cerca del edificio del Tesoro Nacional, todo lo contrario, era una criatura distinta llena de clase y natural elegancia, sólo que eso era algo que los ojos simplones y comunes del resto jamás habían visto por lo que no lograban entenderlo del todo. Viktor bebe otro sorbo del licor que debe de reconocer es extremadamente delicioso.

—Es el vodka del Caribe —dice Yuuri después de terminar de acomodar su brazo, el hombro aún le duele un demonio y lo siente arder, como si una flama hubiera sido fecundada gracias a la bala que ya le habían retirado. Menciona aquello porque nota la sonrisita de Viktor, es la misma que le nota después de dar un trago al supuesto licor que Viktor señala como vodka allá en el trabajo.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunta Viktor cantarín después de dar un largo trago a la copa que le han servido—. Es cierto que esto puede compararse con el vodka, pero jamás le va a llegar a la altura al vodka —comenta.

El japonés se ríe cantarinamente y Viktor se sorprende, es quizás la primera vez que lo ve reír. Se acomoda en su para apreciar el espectáculo.

—Obviamente no es vodka, sólo hago la referencia de que probablemente sea el vodka del Caribe —señala—. No que eso se llame vodka, no seas tonto... —aunque ha tardado en encontrar la mejor posición para su brazo se incorpora para ir por la botella y rellenar generosamente la copa de su invitado. Viktor sonríe inevitablemente por el alcohol y vuelve a beber—. Es ron.

—¿Esta cosa es ron? No sabe igual a la basura que venden en las tabernas —confiesa y Yuuri asiente. No quiere contarle la historia de cómo lo obtuvo, ni mucho menos cómo la obtuvo su padre. Pero el silencio se hace presente y Yuuri empieza a impacientarse porque no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo lo obtuviste? —pregunta Viktor y Yuuri quiere soltar una carcajada pero no está tan borracho como Viktor, suspira mientras desvía la mirada.

—Mi papá me lo regaló y a él se lo regaló... un amigo —omite la parte que fue parte del regalo de ingleses que residían como estudiosos en la República de Cuba así que aclara la garganta.

—Tu papá tiene buenos amigos —señala Viktor animadamente bebiendo su trago—. Y tú también tienes buenos amigos.

—¿Yo? —el japonés cruza la pierna entretenido porque probablemente Viktor no lo note pero se está empezando a ponerse borracho y es hilarante ver al fuerte ruso empezar a balbucear entre palabras.

—Sí, tú... —sonríe abiertamente el de la raza aria—. Yo soy un buen amigo tuyo —sentenció—. Los otros piensan que eres un pendejete sin chiste pero yo creo que eres muy bien parecido como una persona distinguida, los ricos de aquí son una mierda que nos miran como perros... —cuenta—. Pero los americanos solo son las putas de los ingleses, ¿sabías que los estúpidos se independizaron de los ingleses? —Yuuri asiente, sabe sobre eso hizo todo un seminario en Harvard, pero deja que Viktor continúe—. Sin embargo ser inglés tienen ventaja... tienen un rey y él los cuida aunque ahorita el estúpido está haciendo un desastre con las deudas posteriores a la guerra —dijo ofendido mientras que se aflojaba la corbata y a Yuuri le pareció entretenido, sonrió pero disimuló la sonrisita tras sus movimientos e intenciones de encender un cigarrillo, se gira a tirar el cerillo al cenicero que tiene a un costado en una mesita. Es un cenicero grande, pesado y grueso de cristal trabajado que su padre compró en Turquía en una parada mientras huían de Japón, pero al girarse los dedos de Viktor, que silencioso como gato se ha parado frente a él, le retiran el cigarrillo. Yuuri queda sorprendido porque una mano lo sostiene de la nuca y otro retira el cigarrillo. El corazón de Yuuri se desboca. El ruso mete el cigarrillo hasta su boca y regresa a su lugar de antes vuelve a tomar la copa que dejó en el piso y la bebe sin mucha ceremonia—. Te decía... Inglaterra se endeudó con todo el asunto de la guerra —y sigue balbuceando más cosas que Yuuri no alcanza a comprender porque su cabeza sigue en blanco hasta que vuelve a encender otro cigarrillo y trata de relajarse.

Viktor es una criatura interesante. Cuando Katsuki era niño le temía a los rusos por lo que sus abuelos le habían contado sobre el conflicto bélico ruso-japonésde 1904-1905 por los territorios en Manchuria y Corea, sin embargo, Viktor no parecía ser el tipo de ruso que su abuelo había contado. No era un monstruo de dos metros con los ojos llenos de hielo. Ciertamente era alto y sus ojos eran azules, pero no lo veía como un monstruo.

—¿Tu familia huyó de Rusia por la guerra que tuvieron con Japón? —cuestiona directamente el japonés y el ruso asiente.

—Sí o algo así —contesta Viktor titubeante después da un largo trago—. Mi familia creció muy de cerca del abrigo del imperialismo, se podrían decir que eran ricos pero... tras la guerra con los japoneses allá por 1905 el poder del zar empezó a caer y el dinero de mi familia empezó a faltar —dice sin fijarse mucho—, hace diez años en 1917 el zarismo cayó y las familias acaudaladas de "la alta" tuvieron que entregar sus posesiones al nuevo régimen o morir, yo tenía como 10 u 11 años pero no recuerdo un sólo día donde no tuvieramos que racionarnos la comida, mis padres se vestían de gala pero en la despensa sólo había pan —comenta con voz suave—. La familia Nikiforo tuvo mucha influencia, mi papá sólo formaba parte del cuadro familiar, por eso nos perdonaron la vida y logramos salir en 1920 aproximadamente —da una larga calada a su cigarrillo—. Mi hermano Vladimir murió en el intento por tifoidea y mi hermana Olga fue la moneda de cambio para que los demás pudiéramos escapar... los comunistas son unos cerdos —infiere pensativo y puede ver el rostro de su querida hermana al final de la copa, por lo que da un trago con el cuál se termina todo el contenido buscando ver a su hermana con más claridad. Sonríe con secretismo y tristeza—. Hicimos una parada en Inglaterra con unos conocidos, aprendí el idioma y después llegamos a New York donde crecí y me enlisté a los 15 porque no había dinero para ir a la escuela y nadie quería cerdos comunistas para trabajar con ellos... —se burla y toma la botella dando un largo trago se recarga de sus rodillas mirando a Yuuri que solo ha dejado que el cigarro se consuma sin más, lo está escuchando—. En la academia casi mató a un tipo a golpes y un instructor me cambió el nombre y me dio un boleto de autobús, me dijo: Chico, eres Samuel Smith... tus abuelos fueron rusos pero tú, tú eres un jodido americano, pondrás el culo para que Norteamérica se venga sobre ti si es necesario... —se ríe divertido y se acomoda—. Sí... eso pasó...

—¿Entonces vives solo aquí? —masculla y Viktor baja la cabeza asintiendo, el mechón largo de su cabello plateado parece una cortina y Yuuri puede notar a través de él los ojos azules que le observan. Yuuri desvía la mirada y da un trago a la única copa que se ha servido de ron.

—¿Y cuál es tu historia? —susurra el ruso incorporándose un poco.

—Desde el era Edo mi familia trabajó en la industria de la seda y la confección de kimonos, cuando inició la restauración Meiji sobrevivimos, cuando vinieron las guerras con China, sobrevivimos... hubieron muchas pérdidas en mi familia porque eran los primeros en saltar a la línea de fuego, guerreros, si lo quieres llamar, pero mi abuelo creía que vivir para morir no era vivir, es decir, de nada sirve la valentía si al final terminarás por sacrificarte dejando desprotegidos a los que amas... así que cuando comenzó la guerra entre Rusia y Japón, mi abuelo nos envió a mi padre, madre, hermana y a mí a América... el patrimonio de mi familia y la tradición aún existen, estudié en una universidad y entré a la policía para tener un trabajo y no depender de las riquezas de mi familia —no hay mucho misterio, sólo una de las muchas familias que huyeron de la eminente guerra para preservar su cultura y patrimonio.

—¿Osea que tus papis si son ricos? ¿No como los míos que solo viven obsesionados con el pasado? —pregunta sonriendo con el carisma de un zorro.

—Sí, son ricos —responde también sonriendo—. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso te quieres volver mi amante para que te mantenga y dejes de exponer tu vida? —quiere sonar jocoso y bromista pero Viktor se incorpora sin dejar la botella de ron, la cual ya sólo tiene un cuarto de su contenido, el cigarrillo cayó a la alfombra y empezó a deshacerse el nudo de la corbata. Yuuri abre mucho los ojos, de pronto la alfombra prende un inocente fuego y Yuuri se apresura a hacer un lado a Viktor para empezar a apagar el indicio de incendio con su pie. Quiere reclamarle a Viktor pero es empujado contra la columna que hay a un costado de él, siente el calor de la chimenea encendida cerca de su pie y su pierna, no sabe en qué sensación concentrarse: si en el calor de su pie, el dolor de su hombro o el regusto de ron de la lengua de Viktor que se escabulle en su garganta cual maliciosa serpiente envenenándolo. Lo intenta empujar pero Viktor lo vuelve a obligar a besarle otra vez. Yuuri insiste en alejarlo y cuando lo logra, propina una bofetada que hace que el rostro del ruso gire. Yuuri está sinceramente asustado, pero una parte pequeña de él está excitado. Mucho muy excitado. No es una pequeña parte de él, es una grande, una que debería de estar enclaustrada en su cerebro. Traga saliva.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —pregunta Yuuri ofendido.

—Estoy a punto de follarte.

Los colores se le suben a Yuuri al rostro y niega.

—¿Qué clase de enfermo eres?

Viktor le sostiene el rostro con fuerza y Yuuri está frío por completo, su cuerpo no le reacciona al ataque que quiere hacerle, debería ser pan comido derribarlo para echarlo de su casa, no obstante solo está ahí plantado viendo a Viktor terminarse de un trago el resto de la botella. Lo espanta más el ruido del grueso vidrio romperse contra el piso al ser arrojada con fuerza.

—No me digas que tú no quieres —rezonga.

—No, no quiero —responde Yuuri y Viktor se ríe, el hedor a alcohol le llena la nariz al tope y se siente también embriagado.

—Sí quieres... he visto cómo ignoras a las mujeres, y cómo nos miras cuando nos cambiamos... —susurra—. Así que esto sólo será algo pasajero, por hoy... te ayudaré a sacar el estrés y el susto que pasaste —se excusa ahora volviéndose a acercar para morder el cuello ajeno, a Yuuri la fuerza de voluntad le flaquea y sigue empujando -con débil fuerza- a Viktor por los hombros.

Yuuri abre la boca y la cierra, traga saliva. El corazón se acelera aún más. Siente que muere y gime.

—Estoy comprometido —reza.

Viktor se queda estático un momento con la lengua sobre el cuello del asiático, que siente apenas un alivio cuando se detiene pero se da cuenta que el ruso sólo se detuvo para desabrocharle el pantalón. Yuuri siente desfallecer pero la cabeza se le distrae cuando los dientes del ruso otra vez le hieren el cuello. Yuuri gime sonoramente y se aferra al chaleco que usa Viktor. No importa lo que diga de ahora en más, Viktor parece no querer detenerse, cualquier excusa será como una vara de madera en el camino de un tren que ha salido descontrolado. Cierra los ojos Yuuri, y baja la mano tratando de luchar contra la mano del ruso que ha encontrado la debilidad que se le endurece tras cada movimiento.

—Tengo... una prometida...

—Cierra la maldita boca —amenaza Viktor volviendo a poseer su boca, mordiendo su labio—. Deja de decir mentiras —insiste halando el labio de una.

El sexo es un va y ven de débiles forcejeos, susurros de suplicas que se convierten en gemidos mientras la madera de la cama cruje cada tanto. Las lunas que aparecen en los hombros de Yuuri mientras el sudor hace arder el cuerpo en general hacen que su piel se sienta como fuego.

El ruso ha olvidado el camino que hizo hasta la habitación del japonés, sospecha que fue el propio japonés el que lo guió, probablemente en el camino tiraron algún elegante retrato o jarrón, algo cayó y se rompió pero ninguno de los dos se giró a ver qué fue. Tampoco notaron cuando las camas los recibió y las ropas quedaron regadas en el piso. Yuuri fue consciente del dolor inicial y la torpeza evidente de un borracho al querer entrar en él, aunque también fue consciente del instante en que el placer se hizo presente y todo los años de perfecta abstinencia y "curación" se echaron a la basura. Rezar a los dioses, las citas con el médico, la mirada de reproche silencioso de sus padres y el autocastigo condenado por su enfermedad se iba a la basura. Como mierda en el retrete después de que la cadena era halada.

Gime alto cuando Viktor se empuja a él y sus pieles se sirven el festín del placer. El cuerpo esbelto y trabajado de Yuuri hacen que Viktor ponga los pies en la tierra, y ve con ojos celosos la apertura de Yuuri, aunque también le parece tierno y encantador el modo en que trató de oponerse a él.

Corre suficiente tiempo como para que a Viktor la borrachera, el cansancio del día y el sexo lo dejen exahusto contra la cama abrazando a Yuuri, que con su semen escurriendo sobre su muslo, no sabe lo que acaba de ocurrir, aunque también cierra los ojos y queda completamente dormido. Las gotas de la esencia de Viktor y Yuuri que escurre manchan las finas sábanas de la cama junto con las gotas de la sangre de la herida que se ha abierto por el movimiento. Su fuerza de voluntad, comparable con un lápiz, se ha visto rota por la insistencia casi ilegal de Viktor. Decir que lo forzó sería correcto pero también es correcto que se pudo haber opuesto apenas en el primer momento, haber cortado la conversación y haberlo despedido en la puerta de su casa. Pero Viktor ha visto a través de él, y al parecer ha pillado cada una de las migajas que él descuidadamente ha dejado.

El trino de los pájaros en el árbol que hay cerca de su ventana son el que le hace abrir los ojos. No bebió más allá de media copa de licor pero se siente molido. Se cubre el rostro con el antebrazo, siente muchas ganas de llorar porque sin importar lo que haga él sigue siendo un maldito enfermo.

Escucha ruido en el piso inferior de su casa, es la señora Mei. Se restriega el rostro con el llanto pero la cama está vacía, cuando se sienta con un terrible dolor en las caderas y en el ano, todo arde, todo está en desorden. La ropa en el suelo de Viktor no está, ni su arma, ni sus zapatos. Suspira profundamente se incorpora para ir lentamente hacia el baño y la puerta de su pieza es abierta cuando él está debajo del chorro del agua.

—Por los dioses, Katsuki —escupe la señora Mei y dice algo en chino que probablemente no es nada agradable. Yuuri cierra los ojos. La ventana es abierta para que el olor contenido a sexo desaparezca, pero mientras abre la ventana Mei es capaz de ver a Akiyama Yuko, la prometida del señor de la casa y la futura señora de ese hogar. Mei se apresura para recoger todo el desorden de la evidente infidelidad de su patrón. Aunque es un japonés, no lo detesta como al resto de los japoneses, y le promete una extraña lealtad, no muerde la mano que le da de comer aunque eso significa servir cómo sábana para cubrir las imperfecciones. Con una ama en la casa tendrá menos trabajo y podrá cobrar más porque tendrá que atender a dos personas en lugar de una, eso es una ventaja para ella sobre todo con Yuko que es una muchacha muy amable, servicial y carismática. Es hija de un importante importador de joyería y piedras preciosas, así que es bastante educada y recatada.

Baja con las cobijas en el canasto, abajo ya recogió todo y también ha abierto las ventanas así que no hay rastro de lo ocurrido. Se encuentra con Yuko en el recibidor mientras Mei va al sótano para organizar todo y llevarse a hacer la colada. Le pagan extra por ello.

—Buenos días, Mei —dice apresurada Yuko mientras se quita el sombrero tipo cloché que deja sobre el perchero donde observa una gabardina desconocida. Sabe que no es de Yuuri porque se ve un poco desgastada.

—Buenos días —responde Mei entretienes apresurándose.

—¿El señor Yuuri está con alguien? —cuestiona sacándose los guantes y el abrigo también.

Mei bufa sin responder, y Yuko se apresura al segundo piso. Entra cuando Yuuri se está tratando de colocar una gasa en la herida, Yuko se cubre la boca y corre a asistirlo.

La culpa le come la cabeza a Yuuri, y explota cuando le besa los labios, lo sostiene entre sus manos y empieza a llorar preocupada por la herida de su hombro. Eso era un maldito calvario.

No hay música sonando, sólo silencio y el llanto de Yuko que se trata de controlar para ayudar al que será su marido.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	5. Fistón

Disclaimer: Los personajes usados acá no me pertenecen.

Advertencias: Yaoi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jazz, balas y champagne**

Por St. Yukiona

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fistón**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I thought you would stay with me**

**I`m yours and you're mine**

**I envy**

**So what I'm gon'do?**

**I don't have no clue**

**Ain't no me without you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ya te dije que no debes de preocuparte de esta manera —dice Yuuri mientras come su desayuno con calma, descansa su brazo de su hombro herido y en cambio usa la mano contraria a la lastimada. Yuko ya ha dejado de llorar, porque ella es la orgullosa mujer de un agente, sin embargo no le deja mirar con remordimiento e inquietud. Se niega a no preocuparse, porque quiere mucho a Yuuri.

Yuko no lo ama pero lo quiere profundamente como parte de su familia, serán compañeros de vida y es normal que se preocupe, desde el primer momento en que se conocieron hicieron clic. Parece ser un hombre centrado de ideas firmes y que además no es para nada violento o exigente. Era cierto que ella ama con desesperación a Takeshi, otro miembro de la comunidad japonesa que vive en la misma ciudad, sin embargo, por prestigio y renombre le conviene más casarse con Yuuri, no es algo que le concierne a ella elegir, así que está conforme con la elección de sus padres, pues sabe de antemano que vivirá bien, con comodidades y a lado de un hombre que la respetará. Conoce a Yuuri desde hace un tiempo, también a su familia y el chico jamás le ha faltado al respeto, ni siquiera cuando le ha confesado que ama a otro, por el contrario, respetó ese amor y le dijo que juntos trabajarían para tener una familia feliz.

—¿Te dieron descanso por la herida? —cuestiona ella un poco inquieta.

—Sí, tengo una semana... —son más pero Yuuri no planea tomarse más tiempo que ese, apenas se puede creer que es importante para el equipo, pero no se quiere imaginar lo que será de esos sujetos sin él ahí. Irremediablemente piensa en Viktor y trata de alejar a esa persona de su pensamiento.

—La gabardina que está en el perchero... ¿es de alguno de tus compañeros? —pregunta Yuuko y Yuuri alza la cabeza, definitivamente no puede desplazar a Viktor así como así.

La señora Mei sirve más jugo a sus patrones, y dedica una mirada silenciosa a Yuuri, una que dice: "Espabila, chico". Y Yuuri aclara la garganta para ganar tiempo y pensar en lo que tiene que decir, hacer que sus pensamientos sean lo más consistentes posible porque definitivamente todas las imágenes se han vuelto bastante vividas conforme el tiempo ha transcurrido. No bebió lo suficiente como para solo culpar al alcohol, fue algo consensuado y es lo que más le pesa en la conciencia.

—Es de un compañero que vino a dejarme a casa —explica él.

—¿Quieres que se la vaya a entregar? —cuestiona Yuko ahora un poco más tranquila, la siente casi relajada y Yuuri tuerce los labios mientras juega con un pedazo de jamón—. Quizás la necesite, estos días estará haciendo frío... —murmura.

—¿Cómo supiste que no era mía? —ahora Yuuri siente curiosidad.

—Eres muy cuidadoso con tu ropa, Yuuri —comenta ella sonriendo con inocencia—. Y... pensé que estaba un poco desgastada.

Yuuri enarca la ceja, no se ha parado a ver a Viktor detenidamente, y tiene sentido que su ropa sea de segunda mano o que tenga muchas usadas encima, considerando que su único ingreso es lo que ganan en el Departamento del Tesoro, pero Yuuri y Viktor tienen puestos diferentes (aunque estén dentro del mismo escuadrón). Lo medita un poco y mira a Yuko.

—No, se la entregaré yo, aprovecharé para estirar las piernas.

Yuko alza la mirada brevemente, muerde su labio y vuelve a comer sin agregar nada más, o al menos eso es durante los primeros minutos, hasta que no aguanta más y mira a Yuuri al rostro.

—¿Cómo se llama?

El moreno casi escupe el jugo por el sobresalto de la pregunta de su prometida, pero se recompone.

—¿Quién?

—Tu compañero que olvidó su gabardina —dice ella. Y Yuuri no lo piensa mucho, sólo limpia su boca.

—Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov.

—¿Es ruso?

El moreno asiente suavemente afirmando lo que ha dicho la chica antes de dar un bocado a la salchicha que ha preparado Mee, la mastica con calma.

—Es ruso, y es muy buena persona, ni siquiera vive cerca y me trajo hasta casa en auto —cometa él—. Por eso es que quiero entregársela, pensé en comprarle una gabardina nueva como un obsequio por sus atenciones —explica y la chica parece relajarse otra vez.

Su madre le había dicho a Yuko que era normal que los hombres tuvieran un par de amantes a lo largo de los años, pero era parte de todo y ella como buena esposa debía de aceptarlo, era de lo más simple y no tenía que hacer escándalo porque al final del día ellos se sacrificaban, trabajaban y luchaban lo suficiente como para merecer atenciones que quizás la esposa no podía hacer. Había mujeres, como las prostitutas y promiscuas que tenían mayor habilidad en la cama y hacían cosas que una esposa jamás se rebajarían a hacer. Y aunque ciertamente Yuko no amaba a Yuuri con la misma pasión con la que amaba a Takeshi tampoco quería aceptar tan fácilmente que Yuuri tuviera a otra mujer. En un principio sospecho de una infidelidad pues en la gabardina había encontrado algunos cabellos largos y plateados, pero al enterarse que era de un amigo de Yuuri se sintió más tranquila, incluso agradecida.

—Ya sé —dice ella con el humor renovado y Yuuri alza la mirada mientras agradece a Mei por el periódico que le ha llevado a la mesa. Esa será su vida de casado de ahora en más después de que dé el sí—. ¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar? Quisiera agradecerle yo también.

—¿Qui-quieres que invité a Viktor a cenar? —pregunta él.

Ella hace un pequeño mohín y baja la mirada, a Yuuri le parece un gesto tierno sin embargo la situación en general le resulta de lo más incómodo e hilarante.

—No lo sé... —suspira dejando la gaceta de lado en la sección de finanzas para leerlo mientras come en un intento por restarle importancia al asunto e ignorar el puchero que Yuko está haciendo. Yuuri se siente extremadamente culpable, y traga saliva—. Hablaré con él... ¿de acuerdo? —susurra él.

—Quiero acompañarte a comprar la gabardina, llevaremos esa para guiarnos de la talla y quiero acompañarte a dejarsela —comenta ella sonriendo de forma decidida y la criada parece disfrutar la encrucijada en la que su patrón está metido. Yuuri contiene el aliento, quiere ponerse firme y decirle que no, pero no tiene cara para ello y suspira. Ese suspiro le dice a ella que ha ganado, y puede seguir degustando felizmente su desayuno, tampoco es que haya pensado mucho en qué ocurriría si un día descubriera que Yuuri le es infiel, porque no tendría muchas opciones de todos modos. Hay muchos pretendientes, pero tan buenos como Yuuri ninguno.

—Está bien... terminando de comer salgamos —murmura él y seguido vuelve a leer el diario. La chica sonríe satisfecha, casi como si hubiera ganado la guerra y seguido termina de degustar, en silencio, lo que resta de sus alimentos.

...

Cuando terminan la comida, Yuko envía a la señora Mei a su casa con el recado de que saldrá con Yuuri a hacer unas compras, las bodas serán en unos pocos meses por lo cuál es normal que la pareja salga a solas para comprar cosas propias de la intimidad como la lavadora y la estufa con la cual la esposa se sentirá más cómoda, además de la nueva lozeta y los cubiertos para invitados. Sobre eso Yuko parlotea apenas un poco, no es una chica a la que le importe mucho ese tipo de cosas, no le interesa el dinero, pero si le interesa el hacer quedar bien a sus padres, y ahora a su marido, así que sonsaca a Yuuri sobre comprar una nueva vajilla prometiendo que no pedirá otra más para la cena que hará para Viktor. Yuuri accede sin oponerse mucho, no le queda más remedio que acceder a todos los caprichos de la mujer. Llegando hasta la tienda ella escoge algo discreto pero elegante, una vajilla color blanco pero con una tintura azul y un borde dorado, es una vajilla preciosa, Yuuri ve unos cubiertos de plata que sugiere a Yuko pero ella se niega y prefiere los que son dorados. Yuuri paga por la indumentaria y está será llevada a su casa. Su siguiente parada es la tienda de ropa de hombres donde pasan un buen rato y Yuuri solo puede pensar en lo surrealista que es ver a Yuko escoger una gabardina para Viktor, sin embargo no quiere pensar en ello y prefiere distraerse viendo el aparador de la tienda mientras Yuko termina de elegir un buen corte para Viktor, no lo conoce pero por lo que le ha contado su prometido se puede hacer una idea de cómo es el oficial ruso que, amablemente, ayudó al japonés.

—¿Buscaba algo en particular? —pregunta una de las vendedoras a Yuuri que se ha quedado frente a una de las vitrinas y Yuuri sonríe negando.

—Sólo veo... —señala aunque se queda con los ojos clavados en un fistón, un pasador para corbata color dorado—. O... ¿me podría mostrar eso? —señala y la empelada se apresura en mostrárselo.

—Es una de nuestras mejores piezas, es de oro y si usted gusta lo podemos grabar —explica.

Es un pasador sencillo pero elegante, resaltaría en las corbatas oscuras que siempre usa Viktor, y lo puede imaginar perfectamente vestido con esa caracteristica elegancia propia del ruso portando aquella pieza.

—¿Me lo podría envolver, por favor? —el dependiente asiente tomando la pieza de regreso para prepararlo.

—¿Desea que le grabemos sus iniciales?

Yuuri niega y siente su mano ser sostenida para la de Yuko.

—¿Te compraste algo?

El japonés apenas se sobresalta un poco y sonríe tranquilamente mientras asiente.

—Algo que me hacía falta... ¿terminaste?

Ella asiente felizmente señalando al fondo de la tienda una elegante gabardina oscura de lana, Yuuri se acercó a revisarla, ver la altura, el corte y la calidad de la tela, los puños y los botones, revisó cada detalle mínimo: desde las costuras hasta la hechura y Yuko solo podía suspirar encantada ante lo detallista que era su futuro esposo. Cuando el moreno dio el visto bueno pidió que la envolvieran para regalo. Recogió el listón aparte, y el paquete de la gabardina.

—Te iré a dejar a tu casa y después iré a dejar esto —señala Yuuri la bolsa que llevaba en su mano.

Yuko tuerce los labios insatisfecha.

—¿Es que te da vergüenza que me conozcan tus compañeros o es que ni siquiera les has dicho que nos vamos a casar pronto? —pregunta ella con un auténtico tono de voz de angustia ¿tan mala era que no se merecía ser presentada?, y dos minutos después ambos iban en taxi hacia la central del edifico del Departamento del Tesoro Nacional.

—Es probable que no estén ahí —dice Yuuri casi rogando que sea de esa manera.

—No importa —Yuko parece feliz y Yuuri mira hacia el exterior, sus manos van entrelazadas en un gesto hecho por mero reflejo, no hay un significado más profundo en él. Yuko abraza con su mano libre la bolsa de la elegante tienda de ropa a donde fueron a comprar aquel obsequio, y parece resplandecer debido a que podrá conocer a las personas con las que su futuro marido conoce. Tiene la ilusión de ser una gran ama de casa, hacer reuniones con los compañeros de trabajo de Yuuri y sus esposas, ofrecer fiestas y pronto tener hijos. Olvidar de apoco a Takeshi, aunque es doloroso, esa es su realidad y no puede hacer más para cambiarla.

Llegan casi treinta minutos después, el tráfico había estado pesado y maldice su suerte cuando sus ojos captan a sus compañeros salir del edificio, no llevan sus armas ni esa aura característica del grupo cuando van a hacer algún trabajo, por el contrario parecen ir jocosos y alegres, Yuuri sospecha que se dirigen al bar, algo bueno tuvo que haber pasado. Ve Yakov, y al resto, y al fondo encendiendo un cigarrillo, la melena albina que es lelvada en una cola de caballo baja. Las marcas en su cuerpo se sienten arder como si llamaran a esa piel que en la distancia va envuelta en una sencilla ropa de vestir, no obstante la mano que se entrelaza con la suya es un peso muerto a su realidad.

—¡Katsuki! —grita alguien y Yuuri reacciona, sonríe inevitablemente, siente nerviosa a Yuko a su lado.

—Maldito hijo de puta, estás vivo —inquiere Yakov mientras se acerca pero se detiene casi de inmediato cuando ve a la chica que está a su lao.

Viktor escucha y ve a sus compañeros, el corazón le late fuerte, algo cosquillea en su estómago y se acerca, aunque se detiene a metros con una sonrisa que desaparece a poco al ver a la preciosa muñeca colgada de su brazo sano que sonríe con encantado y luz propia.

—¿Quién es esta preciosa aparición? —cuestiona Yakov y los compañeros se amontonan a ver a la chica que va con Katsuki, asiática y debe ser su hermana, y Viktor quiere aferrarse a esa idea que es hermana de Yuuri, pero la mirada (muy breve) que éste le brinda le da una anticipación al infierno.

Yuuri se moja los labios y fuerza una sonrisa.

—Ella es Yuko, es mi prometida —suelta de golpe y Viktor siente que el estómago se le revuelve.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**St. Yukiona**

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón, y páncreas.**


End file.
